Life of Devastation
by roguehorse
Summary: Daughter of one of Village whores grows up with kyree as addopted parents. Now throw a forgetful Companion into the mix and, well you have to read to find out. Not very good summary. please RR Complete (I think)
1. Life of Devastation

Hi, I'm really bored so I started this story.  Beware it's author has yet to think of a plot for it, you have been warned.

Disclaimer:  I do not own any things you recognize

Summary:  Girl living in border town gets chosen.  She has a kyree as a partner.  Has a mage gift (probably).

History:

Devastation, or Deva (as in the beginning of Devastation) as most of the villagers called her was not ordinary, to say the least.  Her mother had been a wench that worked in the New Hope Inn, and her father was a passing merchant.  

He had been informed that he had a child at the time he passed through the village a few months after he had visited the first time.  He left money for the raising of the child, and promised to visit at least once a year, owing to the fact that he could not take care of a child by himself.

Saundra, Deva's mother, was not at all pleased at the fact that she was pregnant.  She knew she would hate the child that was born, boy or girl.  She had even gone as far as using all of the money given to her by the baby's father to buy a horse and a house.

The day of the birth finally arrived and Saundra's labor started when she was many a mile away from Hope's Point aka the village.  She had been off riding her newly purchased horse in the woods that surrounded Hope's Point.  

Feeling the contractions and knowing she could not get to the village in time, Saundra found a clearing with a near by stream and lay down, getting ready for pain.  

The labor took several hours, and at the end a girl was born to a mother grasping for life.  The last words that she spoke were to her daughter.

"You have caused me nothing but pain, grief, and frustration.  Thus you shall be named, Devastation."  With a last breath she cried out and then no sound would ever past through her dead cold lips again.

A passing animal had heard her cries in labor and her last words.  It had been a kyree.  Now, normally kyree's would not meddle in the affairs of humans, but this was a special circumstance with a special girl.

The kyree, whose name was Minaniko, was a mother herself at the time.  She had been out getting food for herself, leaving the little ones with their father when she had heard this woman.  She knew what she had to do if she wanted to save this little girls life, and she did.

She cautiously walked up to the unusually silent baby and sniffed at it.  The smells of blood, sweat, dirt, and horse were all mingled together.  She sneezed at the smells, some which weren't too pleasant.

Hesitantly she began to lick the girl clean, making sure she cleaned everywhere.  The little girl, Devastation, giggled and cooed as Minaniko's rough tongue cleaned her feet.  She had a small blond curl of hair on her head, glistening blue eyes, and rosy pink cheeks.

Surprisingly during this whole ordeal, Devastation had yet to utter a single cry, or shed one tear.  She was quiet by all standards, and so much so that it was abnormal.  

Now clean, Minaniko had to find a way to transport this little bundle of silence.  Seeing the horse, she had an Idea.  Carefully she picked up Devastation in her jaws and leaped upon the horse.  Now some may think this would have been strange, however Minaniko had used her mind to calm the horse and let it realize that she was friend and not foe.  

She gently placed the baby down in one of the open saddlebags, jumped off and grabbed the reins in her jaws, leading the horse to her den.  Her mate understood completely, and so they added this human to their litter, treating her as their own for a few weeks, until the girl could travel the few miles to her village.  In those few weeks they grew attached to the young human who didn't cry and played with their young.

Minaniko and her mate, Tikono, brought the young girl to the edge of the village, waiting to find a villager who had the gift of mind speech so they could converse.  

Finally one came along, she was surprised to say the least.

_: Hello, I was wondering if you could help me miss.:_

The woman visibly jumped with shock, but quickly sent,

_: What exactly do you want?: She_ sounded kind of suspicious.

_: We have a human girl that we have raised for the past 5 weeks due to her mothers death.  I believe you know the mother, Sandra?  Well her daughter is with us now, and she needs to be returned to civilization.  If she needs to be looked after we can, although she needs human contact, so, here she is.  If you need us call, we will visit often.  Good-bye:  _And with that Minaniko and Tikono with one last lick to the face for their human daughter, left.

This was a shock for the poor lady who was conversing with them.  However, she scooped up the girl-child and quickly called a town meeting.  It was decided there that the whole village would raise her, let her learn and grow up (AN:  Sorry, I don't feel like adding detail in here, I think you guys can guess what will happen, simply know that they are NOT like the people in Errolds Grove (sp?) and are nice and stuff)

Her father had come as promised, but he could still not take care of her by himself, so he let the village do it.  She grew and thrived in the town, never forgetting her Kyree friends who she visited daily, spending long afternoons helping with hunting and playing with the children.  Minaniko and Tikono became like parents to her and Julian, Wernal, and Chica became like siblings.

As time went on she developed certain 'gifts' such as the gift of animal mind speech, regular mind speech, and the mage gift, although it was not out of control.  Her 

'parents' helped her control them and so she could do some things herself.

She spent long hours in the trees, conversing with animals, watching things, and hunting.  She lived most of her life in the small cottage her mom had bought.  Villagers made sure to visit often in order to assure that she was all right and was properly fed.

One of the things Deva hated the most but did because her 'parents' insisted on it was to go to the church in the mornings to be instructed.

Fin

Next chapter will have a day in the life, and I'll explain a few more things, it will be with Deva's thoughts and stuff.

Sayonara!


	2. A Not So Ordinary Day

Okay, Hope you liked my last thing.  I know it was short and really fluffy, but this whole story's going to be kind of fluffy, or at least until I have a plot.  Right now I'm in the process of coming up with one.  

I would like to fix something in the previous chapter, when it said:  

"One of the things Deva hated the most but did because her 'parents' insisted on it was to go to the church in the mornings to be instructed."

It doesn't go with this chapter so I'm changing it to:

"The tavern owner in the village had decided to make Deva a tavern worker, and teach her how to become a whore.  So far all he had gotten was a server who spilled hot ale on anyone who came too close to her.  She was instructed every morning down at the church with the other children."

Another thing is that she has no idea about the mage gift thing.

On with the next chapter!

A Not So Ordinary Day

Sunlight filtered through a window, it's rays exposing a sleeping girl.  Her arm instinctively raised and a groan was heard throughout the house.  Sighing the girl stood up, long golden hair, in curls and knot's (sp?) fell to her shoulders.  She stretched again, and stood still for a moment, then tensed up.  Someone was coming, she could tell.  Her bright blue eyes changed so that they were like cat's eyes, golden slits, a tribute for the time she had drunk a kyree's milk.

_: Buddy, may I borrow your eyes for a moment?:_ Her mind speech was clear and soft, speaking to the old horse dozing in the paddock in front of the house.

_: Why of coarse Deva, just come right in.:_  Was the old horses reply.

_: Thanks!:_  She flashed a peace sign and let herself into the old horses mind.

Instantly everything changed.  She was now looking at a brown path surrounded by trees.  Flowers made a path to the entrance to the house, which had been painted a cream color.  In the woods branches were cracking, something was fast approaching.  Sniffing the wind, Deva's body relaxed.

_: Thank you for letting me borrow your eyes, Buddy.  It is only Chica,  Wernal and Julian.  I'm going to go greet them.  Kisses!:  _Then she cut of the mental connection she had with her mothers old horse and went out to greet her guests.

_:Hey puppy friends of mine!  What's up?  Gonna go up to the cliff today?  Can I join you and get out of my lessons with the tavern owner?:_  Deva questioned, letting her mental voice carry to the two approaching kyree.

_:Sure!  However, I would like to point out to you that we are anything but puppies!  We are dignified kyree's, thank you very much.:_  With that they were in front of her, sniffing and greeting each other in the normal way.

:Okay let's go before the tavern owner comes here for my lessons.  I HATE my lessons, although I must admit that learning how to become a slut is very interesting.  Good thing he doesn't try anything on me or else he would end up with 1 broken finger and a twisted back.:  Deva smiled at the thought then packed up and was on her way, followed by Chica, Wernal and Julian.  She quickly sprinted down the hill, glad that she had a free day because the church was undergoing repairs and the priest could not teach.

Grabbing an apple from the ones wildly growing in the forest, she stopped at the cliff to devour it.  The cliff was her favorite spot in the whole world.  It was near the top of the mountains near the village, and from its peak you could see all around for miles.  In front of her was Hope's Point, small and quaint.  Farther than that you could see a Keep, its many turrets and towers reflecting the sun.  To her right was a dense forest and a wall, representing the border between the countries of Iftel and Valdemar.  A white dot was riding away from it heading for the keep.  Deva ignored it, looking around again.

Deva then turned her attention left to where Chica, Julian and Wernal were playing.  This was the reason she loved the cliff.  I was more like a vast plain, although not that vast.  It was about 60x60 feet, there were a couple of trees dotting the ground, which was covered by long grass.  A stream gurgled behind her now, where she often drank it's cool clear water.  There were several mounds of snow near the stream, showing that winter still was here, even though it was mid May.  She saw the kyree playing in the middle of the field, and smiled.

She went over to join them, playing around and joking until around midday when they were all thoroughly tired.  They cooled down by the stream and relaxed, letting the shade of the cliff cool them down until they were ready to go down to the village.

:So, you guys having a good day?  I am, although I must get back to the Tavern by 5 o'clock or else T-man will get angry.:  Mentally Deva sighed, stretching onto her back.

:I had a great day, we should do this tomorrow!  Oh wait we should listen to Mother tell a story about Valdemar.  Those are always the best.:  Said Chica, standing up, her thick gray hair glistening from the reflected sunlight.  She trotted over to a nearby tree, picking up a stick.  She brought it over to Deva, expecting her to throw it for the three kyree.  Obediently she tossed their toy and so they had started a new game.

Eventually the game ended and they started to head back home, playing on the way.  Deva would throw the stick ahead of her and Chica would go get it.  The other kyree were all out of energy, and simply watched the fun.  Thick underbrush hid a river that flowed through the forest, twisting its way deep into the depths of darkness.  It was snow run off from the mountains, and deathly cold, nobody could last more than 5 min. in there without freezing to death.  The roar of water was masked by the speech of birds and the laughter of Deva.

:Okay, last time Chica.:  Deva said smiling.  She tossed the stick as hard as she could through the underbrush to her right.  Chica took off after it, a few seconds later they heard a howl as the kyree plunged into the deathly cold water.  Instantly Deva, Julian, and Wernal took off after the sound.  They darted through the thick underbrush until they could see a gray blob in the middle of a rushing river (didn't see that coming did you?;)).

Deva cried out and without thinking jumped in after the floundering kyree.  Julian and Wernal had no clue what to do and followed their path helplessly.

Deva swam her way closer to the kyree who was treading water, ignoring the cold that surrounded her.  The only things on her mind was to save her beloved friend.  Soon she reached the kyree, mentally enforcing thoughts that everything would be all right and there was no need to panic.  The exact opposite was true.  They were fighting for breath, the river pushing them quickly downstream, away from civilization and into the wilderness.

They were like this for well over 5 min. when Deva glimpsed a fallen tree in the distance, and grabbed for it.  Still holding onto Chica by the scruff of her neck, Deva held on for dear life.  Slowly inch-by-inch she pulled Chica up to the trunk so she could hold on with her paws and clamber up.

Shaking still, Chica looked at her savior.  Determination gleamed in Chica's eyes.  She lowered her tail so that Deva could grab it.

: Grab on!:  she called out to her.  She reached one of her numb hands slowly groped for her tail.  Frozen hands made contact and forced muscles to tighten and take hold of the tail.  Chica started up the trunk, pulling a heavy burden.  One step after another, stretch and contract those muscles.  Even though she was cold she knew she had to save her friend, her sister (AN:  not sister by blood, just by like childhood friend sort of sister).

They made it to the top.  Chica curled around her friend and mind called to her siblings.

:We are all right.  However Deva is hypothermic(I can't remember if it is a disease or something else*looks like an idiot*).  Notify the townspeople immediately and make some of them came here.  Make sure they bring blankets and such.  Hurry!:  Chica made sure that they were on there way before she mind spoke to Deva.

:You OK?:  That was her first question.

:Fine I think, but cold.  This is as cold as I've ever been.  Can you make it stop?:  The pain was evident in her mind voice.  She was frozen to the point of near death, and the rain that had just started to pour down was not making her feel any better.

:I can ease the pain.  Deva, I bond to you.:  Chica knew Deva was her bond mate, ever since she had jumped in that river to save her, she knew they were alike.

:Wh…What?!  You bond to me…:  She was obviously confused with a hint of surprise.  Deva knew what bonding was, it had been explained to her when Wanad went off somewhere because he had bonded to someone.  It was when a kyree met someone and simply bonded their soul with that person.  It didn't happen all that often yet it did happen.

:Yes.  We are kindred souls, alike in many ways.  You are my bond mate and there is no getting around it so you might as well deal with it.:  Chica's reply was very down to earth and sensible because it was the truth.

:Well, since I don't have a choice and well I would've accepted anyways, I can only say one thing welcome to my heart and be warned, its not all that pretty.:  And with that acceptance came the joy that her pain was lessened.  It felt like there was a small presence in the back of her mind.  Deva didn't really bother with the complications, she just wanted to disappear into that darkness that was creeping into her mind, and so she did.

Fin

So what did you think?  Better than the first chappie?  I'm not sure if I'm completely ok with it but it's fine for now.  Next chapter is going to be about what Julian and Wernal are doing to get help, it involves a herald, a tavern, and lots of shocked expressions.


	3. Oh My!

Okay 3rd chapter is here.  Hope you liked the last two, I'm starting to develop plot, but not much of one.  Here's a physical description of Deva:

Shoulder length curly blond hair, blue eyes, small nose, large mouth, normal ears, and her height is about 4'11''.  The kyree come up to about her chest.  She's currently 10 years old.

Thanks will be at the end

On with the chapter

Oh My!

Herald Alter was making his way back from his circuit on border duty.  It had been uneventful for him.  He was now making his way back to Haven, with one last stop on the way.  He had left the border at around 9 o'clock that morning, and had taken the scenic route through the trees.  Virile, his companion had agreed that they were well due for a rest, after all of the work they had done.

They pulled into their last town before heading back to the keep.

Damn I'm tired.  These old bones aren't in the same shape they used to be 

_: Dearheart, you aren't in the same shape as you used to be.  Neither am I.  I just can't wait to get back to Haven and to its wonderful lush green grasses.  I can't wait.:_  That was his companion responding to his unshielded thoughts.

_:  I hope this next town is hospitable towards all Companions and you will not have to spend the night in a closed stall.:_  Herald Alter responded with pity for his pour four-legged companion.

_:Don't we all!:_

They made good time and within a candlemark had made it to New Hope.  Dusk was setting and it would be hard to make it to the keep before the sun dipped below the mountains.  The owner of Worlds Apart was a sleazy looking man with hair slicked back and a look of complete (and totally fake) sincerity.

            "Dear Herald, if you may dismount from your Companion, we will have one of the stable hands take care of the beast.  We will have fresh food on a table when you are ready."  With that Sleaze ball turned and disappeared into the bright lamps in the inn.

_:Well he certainly treated me well.  Beast my butt!  He has no clue how close he was to loosing his manliness.:_  Virile snorted and tossed his head while Alter dismounted and headed into the inn.

_:Don't kill anyone.:_  He gave a simple warning and waved his companion away with a smile.

_:Ok Chosen, I promise no one will be hurt…Badly:  _ Virile added as an after thought.  

True to the innkeepers  word a small boy appeared as soon as Alter had dismounted and gently took the reins from the Herald and led Virile away.

Alter sighed and preceded through the inn's door.

I'll be glad when tomorrow comes so we can leave 

******************************

POV of Julian

I sprinted faster, willing myself to pick up the pace so I could get to the town in time to help Deva and Chica.  They were my siblings and as such I could never let harm come to 

them without trying to do something to protect them.  Ahead there was a large log and quickly I jumped it, landing on the other side, another thump was heard as Wernal cleared the log as well.

Where would we most likely find villagers or the mayor?  Hmmm…TAVERN! 

_:Wernal, lets go to the Tavern first, it seems like we would find most of the village men who might be willing to help there.:_  I quickly sent this to my sibling.

_:Sounds about right.  Let's pick up the pace a bit, we don't want them to die.:_  At the same time we changed directions and charged even faster towards the town's Tavern.  WE approached it at amazing speeds, running straight through the village square and through the Inn's stable where I caught a glimpse of an amazingly white horse being un-tacked by the local stable hand.

Could that be a Companion? 

I

 had just enough time to get that thought out before we burst (literally) through the inn's now shattered wood door.  

_:Devastation has fallen into the Revered Stream, Chica pulled her out but both of them are currently suffering from hypothermia.  We need your help before they die_(I don't feel like going into detail about what he said, but he got his point across)_.:_ Without hesitation I broad sended to everyone the information about Deva and Chica.  Silence filled the room from everyone except a person in the back who sported nothing but white.  So I had been right, that was a Companion in the Stables.

"Kyree, I do not know of who you speak, but I will help you get this girl back to the village.  Give me a minute to saddle my Companion Virile and we will be on our way."  I was grateful to this Herald, and bowed my head.

_:I thank you greatly Herald, be fast though they were in the stream for more then 12 min. and the only reason they are alive now is because they have bonded.  Please Hurry.:_  I sent to him.  _:I will be waiting outside for you:_

I turned quickly and headed out the door, leaving the silent room with all of the stares and gaping faces.  I ran through everything we had done so far and realized someone I had completely forgotten to tell.

Mother's going to kill me 

_:Werner, Tell mother what happened and tell her where to find Deva.  Tell her we'll meet her there.:_

At first there was a feeling of confusion then understanding from my sibling as her remembered that we had yet to tell our mother.  I waited patiently as he contacted mother and told her what had happened.  I knew she would be anxious for Deva and would set out right away to find her, being the over protective mother she was.

The Herald arrived at this point having tacked up his Companion and instantly I ran off followed by the Companion and taking up rear guard was Wernal.  We pounded our way swiftly through the trees, each one a testimony of our drawing closer to the target.  We spent the next candlemark and a half in silence, slowly drawing closer to our intended target.

  As we reached the spot the bundle that was my siblings stirred slowly.  A kyree head poked up and shakily stood up, obviously on the verge of collapse.  I rushed over to help my neuter sibling stand up, using me as a support Chica was able to stand up and take a couple of wobbling steps so that the Herald could pick Chica up and put her(I'm going to refer to Chica as her from now on, but I know Chica's neither boy nor girl) on the back of his Companions saddle.  Next he reached down and carefully picked up Deva, who to me, looked very unconscious.

Her lips were still blue and her skin a white marble color that reminded me of the benches in the church.  The Companion knelt down on all fours so he was pretty much laying down, let his Herald on and then stood up again with a little strain.

We set off again, this time at a much slower pace, and within moments I could Feel my parents drawing closer with every minute that passed.  We were a quarter of the way to Deva's cottage when Mother and Father burst through the trees looking a little scared and afraid for their two pups.  

I quickly filled them in on what had happened so far as we proceeded even closer to Deva's cottage.  It took us a little more than a candlemark to reach her cottage at the slow pace we were going.

I shoved the door open with my nose and held it open as the Herald, Companion, and all of the Kyree that consisted of my family made their way inside.  The Herald lay Deva down on the bed along with Chica.

He understands the importance of a bond like they have 

I was surprised that he had treated Chica the same as Deva and was glad he did.  It was obvious he wasn't scared of kyree's, he acknowledge the fact that they were intelligent animals like his companion and treated them accordingly.

POV  Herald Alder

I laid the girl -Deva- if I remembered correctly.  She looked a right mess.  She sported a couple of bruises on her hands and all along her body.  I quickly stripped her of the wet clothing and covered her in blankets.

_:Place the Kyree next to her.  They need to strengthen the bond they have.:_  I immediately took my Companions advice and placed the kyree directly next to her.  Absentmindedly I rubbed my eyes and yawned.  It had definitely been a long night.  I made my way out of the cottage and out to the paddock that held an old gray mare.  Virile came up behind me and placed his big head on my shoulder.  I started scratching his forehead.

_:Doesn't look like we'll be able to leave tomorrow, does it?:_  I knew the answer before Virile even sent it.

_:Sorry, Chosen, but no.:_  I allowed myself one more sigh before starting to un-tack Virile and give him a good brush down.  I made my way inside the cottage again after placing Virile in the paddock with the gray mare and uttering an apology for the paddock space.

_:Chosen, I've slept in far worse than this.  Here is much nicer than that stable at the inn.  This mare is actually intelligent.  I suppose the girl has animal mindspeech(sp?).  Don't worry my Dearheart and simply go to be, you need the rest!:_  

Agreeing completely with Virile I found a bed in the loft of the cottage and fell asleep, trusting the kyree to keep watch on the girl until she woke up.

Fin

I am Soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not posting this sooner.  I kind of got a writers block so gomen!

I would like to thank:

TheFyrbird – I'm glad I made you happy J If you tell me what bugged you, maybe I can fix it.  I'll try to word things better.

Emerald Flame - I'm honored you thought this was ML.  I'm trying to fix the last two chapters and change a bit about them.  I tried to avoid using phrases that are more modern, tell me if I missed something so I can fix it

Silver Magiccraft – Here's your next chapter, and I hope you can draw a better conclusion.

Cat – I'm glad you like it

Terryie – I'm going to have her have flashbacks of what happened during the 'Lessons'

Etcetera-cat – I'm glad you think it's interesting and thanks for the info on Hypotermia

SlightlyIndigo – Somehow I don't think she'll found an Empire, and I sure hope she can live up to her name

Thanxs a bunch and just for your info, I'm addicted to reviews (hint hint, nudge nudge) 


	4. Waking Up and Facing Anger

Slowly, as light spilled through an open window nearby, I opened my eyes.  The intensity of the light made me quickly shut them.  It had felt like my eyes were burning white when I had opened them, not a pleasant experience.  They were open long enough for me to glimpse my surroundings.  I deducted that I was definitely in my house, most likely downstairs.  

_How did I get here?_

I could remember the river… then Chica and the bonding, but everything after that was just a blur.  *Sigh* I have always had bad memory, and it's no surprise that I can't remember what happened.

My thoughts wondered to Chica.  I soon found the bond that connected us.  It was kind of medium sized, and I could see the growing room.  It most likely was so small because of the fact that it was just formed…yesterday?  I just realized that I had no clue how long it had been since the river incident.

:Bondmate, it's been just over a week.  But no worries, you are almost better now; a healer and Herald have been taking care of you.  They will be leaving as soon as you are up.  The villagers have agreed to look after you until you are completely better, that should be in about 3 days at most.  You are most fortunate about all of this, if the Herald had not been here, we might have died.  You should most definitely thank him.:

_:Wouldn't dream of it any other way.  Well, better get my 10-year-old but up and out of this house and thank that Herald.:_  I swung my legs off of the couch and slowly transferred my weight from my butt to my feet.  I gripped tightly to the couch as I wobbled one way and nearly collapsed while trying to regain my balance.

Man am I unstable 

I tried to stand by myself and found this try more stable than the last.  My legs were wobbling, but I wasn't collapsing or anything of that sort.  I loosened my grip of the couch and took my first shaky step in the past week.  Instantly I nearly toppled down-I would have if it weren't for a certain gray Kyree called Chica.

"Thank you Chica."  My voice cracked with disuse and dryness.  It felt like I had run a marathon (26 miles) without any water.  My vision reeled again.

Why can't I just see correctly?  This is really annoying, first the sun, now the dizziness!  I swear my eyesight is cursed!  Well at least right now…Normally w/kyree vision I can see really easily, but that's impractical for day-to-day use.  Oh well, I guess I'll just deal with it.  I'm complaining so much it's sa- 

The door creaked open and I was pulled out of my thoughts mid-sentence.  A man dressed in all white opened the door and I immediately guessed he was the Herald.

"Ah, your awake.  I was getting worried about you, did you know you've been asleep for more than a week?"

************************************************

"…And thank you again if you hadn't saved me I would probably be dead right now."  I added as a farewell to the parting Herald.  It had been 2 days since I woke up and met the Herald for the first time.  He was leaving today, continuing on his journey to Haven.  He had explained to me about how this was his last circuit and he was heading back to Haven because he was to become the new History teacher there.  He was one of the few people who I looked up to, not that I didn't respect my elders, simply that I didn't want to be like them.  I watched with sadness as Herald Alter rode away.  Slowly I turned around and faced the villagers.  They had said they'd wanted to discuss something with me.

Someone stepped forward out of the crowd of people that now starred at me.

"Devastation,"  I winced inwardly at the name, they only used my complete name when they deliver bad news.  "we have come to the decision that it is unsafe for you to be living by yourself anymore.  The Innkeeper has graciously decided to take you in if you work for him.  You do not have a choice in this matter.  We have already moved your stuff into one of his extra rooms.  You begin work in the morning."  I had gone into shock.

They did WHAT!!!!!!!!!  How could they, I thought they understood me!  Wait…can they even do this?! 

            "What, in Mithros name, possessed you to make a decision like this without even telling me?  I do not see how you have the RIGHT to do this!"  I was very angry at this point, I thought they would be all right with me living by myself for the rest of my life, but it looks like I was wrong.

"You're father gave us your custody, and we will treat you how we feel is right.  Now you will go to the inn, and make arrangements for Flickering Hope to be put in the stable with the rest of the horses, now GO!!"  It was obvious now that he was mad, madder than I had ever seen anyone be before.  I sighed, he was right, the village had custody over me, and thus they could do anything they want with me.

Life sucks 

I spun on my heel and headed for the inn, anger and purpose in my every stride.  Smoke was practically blowing out my ears in big foggy clouds.  I was fuming.  How was I supposed to strengthen my bond with Chica if I barely had enough time to sleep?

I had made it to the inn door, and knocked loudly.

"They let you come, the idiots.  I want to speak to you in 5 min.  You have that much time to go upstairs, put your stuff away and come back down."  My blood curdled at the words, he didn't have the right to boss me around.  The nerve of Sevet (the innkeeper)!  I wanted to tear him limb from limb, he who teaches how to become slut.  My anger quickly fought my limited control over it, wanting to burn this man too bits.  Birds around me took to the air, energized by my anger.  The local falconer swore as his prized Gyre viciously attacked him.

_:Control Bondmate!:_  The voice of Chica entered my head, her reassuring presence making my anger near vanish.  

Stupid Temper 

I quickly cut my temper short of anything damaging.  I could tell it was fighting me, but closing my eyes and entering myself (which is the best way to describe it) I found I could put a good reign on it so at least I wouldn't kill him out of rage.  After my temper was firmly in place I glared at him then *Shove* He found himself falling to the ground and me smirking down at him.

I'm surprised he isn't smoking from the ears 

I chuckled to myself then proceeded to the attic of the inn.  Up one flight of stairs then past a couple doors up a second flight and face to face with an oak door shoddily made.  I could hear laughter on the other side followed by the most annoying high squeak I had ever heard as an excuse for a voice.

"Don't you just love this red sash I bought at the last harvest?  *giggle, giggle*  I just hope that it will be revealing enough for my customer.  Oh Annika, that color looks _wonderful_ with your eyes!  Could _I_ use some of it?"  The unknown voice was about driving me mad.  Hopefully the next person wouldn't be as annoying.

"Why of _course_ you can use my Peach Bloom Passion.  Does _anyone_ know why we have this horrible filth on the floor?  It looks like a saddle, but, who here has one of _those_?"

I didn't get my wish.

_Oh boy, this will be a long 8 years.  I wonder what these dawdle brains would think of Chica… Oh the possibilities!_

Before Lady 1 could answer I shoved open the door and made my brief appearance.  VERY BRIEF.  I opened the door.  Placed my clothes and saddle, which were in a heap on the floor.  Straitened them, place them on the one empty bed and turned tail and hurried downstairs.

He awaited me there, the look he had on made me feel sick and disgusted.  He had a small smirk on his face and his beetle eyes wrinkled sinisterly.  Inwardly I shuddered but outwardly I made no change.

"Good.  Now let us continue your lessons…"

********************************

The man was getting too close for comfort.  His breath was mingling with mine and my heart rate was increasing by leaps and bounds.  I did the only thing that I could *Slap*.  It was audible throughout the back room where we were.

"How are we ever going to get you to take company with the men at night if you wont even get close to me, your master."  

Visibly I cringed at the word.  Concern passed through the bond between Chica and me.  Chica had seen those beatings where he would force me to believe he was the master and I the slave.  Countless beatings and my spirit still remained free, flying with wings that attached to my soul.  He could never defeat the animal sense in me, bend it true, but never break.  It was the unbreakable force that had kept me alive for the past 2 and a half years.  They had been filled with misery and despair, along the road were the pit stops for beatings and bad news.

First had been the news of my father only a week after starting work at the Inn.  He was dead from a raid on his Caravan.  The money he had earned?  Untouchable till I was 18.  Then my dear old friend Flickering Hope had passed away.  Schooling had stopped the instant I moved into the Inn, I was literate and that was all that would be needed if I worked here.  If I thought of getting Chica to attack Sevet the thoughts were driven into the ground as I thought of the concequences.  Chica would be hunted down and killed and I would be driven out of town.  I would have nowhere to go and I could hardly live off of the land.

His cruel laugh jerked me out of thought.

"Yes my Slave, cringe you animal.  You are nothing but a slave and no one cares for you."  He backhanded me out of the chair I was sitting in and into the wall on the opposite side of the room.  "Will you ever learn, Slave?  You will never escape me, you soon to be wench.  The only way for you to survive is in someone else's bed by night and a slave during the day."  His words stung and I tried to block him out.  He was thoroughly beating me now, and the pain was ebbing its way through my shields.  Oh Mithros it hurt like the Seven Hells!

_:Do not listen to him bondmate, what he says is not true.  If you let me come I could fix his face to look better than it does now.  Just let me take him down now and-:_

_:I WILL NOT PUT YOU AT RISK!  Is that clear?:  _At least the conversation was taking my mind out of my beating I was getting.  

_Wait…he is talking.  Should I listen?  Why not?_

"-inside the closet until you learn your lesson.  No food either, water maybe once a day."  He was lifting me up now.  My arm throbbed painfully-another break.

_Damn!  But thank god the closet was near the kitchen, the mice can get there with ease.  Thank the little rascals bunches for my life.  The number of times they've filched food from the kitchens to keep me alive is more than I can count._

I could barely see through the blood that was coming from somewhere above my eyes but with Kyree senses I could tell where we were currently and where we were going.  Past the 1st and 2nd rooms and down the 3 corridors at the left we found ourselves outside the kitchens.  A little closet was built on the ground where the Inn kept the spare pillows and blankets.  However normally it had me as an occupant.  He opened the closet door and unceremoniously threw me in.  I cringed as last weeks lashes opened up again and started to bleed freely.

The door was shut and latched and I was left in complete darkness.  I started sobbing silently to myself-if I cried to loudly then I would inflict the wrath of Sevet.  I slowly drifted into a painful sleep with Chica pouring through our bond love, warmth and security.

*****************

"WHERE IS SHE?"  I was quickly jolted awake by a yell filled with concern and anger.  I could vaguely remember the familiar voice, but it wasn't very definite.  

_Who are they talking about?_

"She's not feeling well.  She's currently up in bed and it could take days for her to feel up to snuff."  The voice was high pitched, and almost a squeak but it was definitely Sevet and he was sure nervous.

"I want to see her now, well or not."  The voice was calmer now but still filled with rage.  Then I realized who it was…

So, how do you like it?

Thanks to these reviewers:

Emerald Flame 

Fireblade

Hematite9@aol.com 

Silver Magiccraft 

I really apreaciate those people who review me and I hope more people do soon.  Cookies for those that guess who the person is and who they are asking for!

I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  (just thought you ought to know)


	5. The Killing

It was Herald Alter.  I was shocked to say the least, why would _he_ be visiting here?  Surely he just wanted one of the Inn wenches, after all no one cared for me.  Well something cared for me, but not somebody.  No human could care for me, only animals.

"Then let me see Deva up in her bed.  I want to make sure she's ok.  Surely you'll allow me to see her then."  These words shocked me out of my breath.  In fact it took several attempts before I could remember to breathe.  I had looked up to Herald Alter ever since we had met

"No, that's impossible, she is so sick that she might die in the next few hours." 

That dirty stinking liar!  I want him to burn to bits, why don't I have a stupid firestarting gift? Grrrrr

"Didn't you just tell me that she wasn't that sick?  Were you lying to me?"   Herald Alter's voice was demanding and quite sure of himself.

"I'm sorry lord Herald, I did lie, but only so that you would not worry.  She but a mere serving girl, there is nothing special about her.  Here, have some ale, and don't fret she will probably get better.  If you must see her I'm sure in a couple of weeks she will be better.  If you come back then she would be glad to see you."  His sickly sweetness was making me want to puke.  I wanted to scream or shout, but no, my voice wasn't working properly and no one would be able to hear me because the thick wood surrounding me would muffle my voice.

_Damn him to the 7 hills!_

"I will be back in a months time to see how she is doing, Farewell sir."  

I could hear a door being closed and I closed my eyes as silent tears ran down them I fell asleep without a comforting thought in my head.

***Later***

  I felt rather than heard him coming up the stairs a week later (which is surprising if you think about how large he is).  The next thing I knew the door was flung open and Sevet in all of his ugly glory stood there glaring at me.

"Wench, you're more trouble than you're worth.  Now get up and start serving tables."  He grabbed the broken arm and I screamed in pain.  He punched me in the stomach for the scream and shoved me towards the kitchen.  I stumbled into the smoke filled room coughing as I got a good breath of the smoke and gagged.  The cook took one look at me then handed me a dress that would cover all my injuries.  I simply slipped it over my head without touching my other clothes then grabbed a plate of ale and was shoved out the door the door by the cook.

The dinning room was if anything worse.  Men were laughing and thinking really dirty thoughts.  I shook my head and continued on my way.  I saw men looking at me and inwardly shuddered.  I would rather dance naked in front of the priest than bed with any men.  A man tugged at my skirt and I turned with a perfect smile on my face.  I played a perfect wench until it came to the physical stuff, then I was just plain me.

"Yes sir?"  My voice was high and sweet.

"How much?"  He asked gruffly.

"One gold."  I said still smiling.  He paid then got up.  Outwardly I looked at him surprised, but inwardly I was laughing at this man.  He looked like a huntsman with a beard and a knife at his belt.

"Oh sir, there's no need to get up, I can give it to you right here if you want. Although if you prefer we can go outside."  I was still smiling at him and hoping Sevet was watching.  If I could get this guy outside then…

"Yes, let's go outside so you can give it to me.  I haven't had it in so long."  His eyes looked greedy and angry, so filled with want it was almost disgusting.  I simply nodded and followed him out the back where there was a patio that looked out into the forest.  I could see (with my kyree eyes) that Chica was waiting just beyond the first line of trees.

_: Only attack if he does something I can't handle.:_

_: Fine, but you know Sevet is right behind that window, and if you don't do what you're supposed to he's coming out here to beat you.:_

_:A beating I can handle, death I can't.: _

"You can put the tray down now woman."  It was time to break the bad knews to the guy:  He had paid for something totally different then he thought.

"That's alright sir.  Here's your ale, have a good night!"  I turned with a smirk on my face and made my way to the door.  Instead halfway there the man grabbed my hand and turned me around then shoved me against the wall to the right of the door.

"I'll get what I paid for wench."  My eyes widened as he started undoing his breeches.  I looked down at the ground searching the broken glass for something I could use.  There!  I reached for it and grabbed an unbroken mug.  I looked back at the man whispered my apology then slammed it down over his head with all my might.  It shattered and the man fell knocked out cold on the ground.

"DEVASTATION" The door was flung open and I turned to see Sevet with a look of complete rage plastered on his face.  I knew I was in for it now.

_Oh shit!  I knew I shouldn't have done that._

"He, um, fell?"  I said hopefully with a small smile on my face.  I knew instantly something was wrong as a look of fake calm replaced his ugly expression of rage.

"You know the Herald is coming to visit in 3 weeks.  I have just sent a letter to him saying how you've past away.  Knowing Heralds and how idiotic they are, he will probably want to visit your grave.  Now I need to convince the rest of the village, that yes, indeed you died.  You know how I'll do that?"  His eyes were scaring me, same with his thoughts all pointing to one thing that I didn't want to say out loud.  Instead I just shook my head signifying that I had no clue what he was talking about.

"I've decided to show them a body, your body to be precise.  Get over here wench and die!" I screamed at his words and started to run towards the forest where I knew I would be safe.  Halfway there I was shoved from behind and flew forward a couple of feet scraping my cheek against the ground.

_: Chica, I could use your help right about now:_  I sent this right as he struck a blow to my head making me see stars.  The nest thing I saw was Chica leaping over my limp form and attacking Sevet.  I jumped up and turned to face Sevet my eyes showing my pent up anger at this man who had ruined the rest of my life.  I called animals from all around to attack him and willingly they did.  They had felt my pain from the beatings he had given me and were outraged.  I was their friend and he was hurting me.  I joined in the fray kicking him where it hurts men most then as he bent over I brought up my knee and hit his nose.  There was a sickening crunch as it broke and I almost smiled. 

_Now he knows how it feels, the bastard_

By the time I regained control of my anger Sevet was in a dirty (and bloody) heap on the ground.  I reached down to feel his pulse and started shaking. It wasn't there. 

_Oh my god!  I have just killed someone.  Oh my, Oh my, I am probably going to die when someone finds out.  I just killed someone._

Tears started leaking out of my eyes as I sunk to the ground and sobbed.  Chica ambled over and comforted me.  I flung my arms around her and continued to sob.

Fin

Thank you to all my reviewers!

Emerald Flame- You got it about the Herald thingy, and I have no clue about the number thingy, I've been taught a bunch of different ways

Snowfox-I'm glad you like it.  I like Kyree too

Fireblade-yeah, I didn't know what the gods for ML world are because of my really spazmastic memory

DrakoN- Glad you could understand it, and no this doesn't branch off of any books, just my own delusional thinking!

You guys have to tell me if I should have her Chosen, or just kind of let her disappear into the forest

P.S. I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!


	6. Wolfs and 'Special' Companions

I had to wonder where my Chosen lived by now.  I've been on the road for a week and I am one of the fastest Companions in the Field so it seemed in my opinion that it had been an exceedingly long time since I had left Haven and its tasty green grass.  I had heard other Companions talk about how different the grass tasted outside of the Field but had never truly believed them.  Oh, but now I do.  They were right; the grass was simply not as tasty and filling as Field Grass.  I was getting really close to the Iftalian border and I was kind of worried that I would have to cross the border to Choose.

Oh well, no sense worrying about that now.  Just think of how clean I'll be when I get to my Chosen.  How she'll lather me with love, and braid my beautiful silky main.  Oh I just can't wait. 

I made myself content by boosting my self-esteem a little.  In my mothers opinion I was too vain for my own good.  I had told her that, that may be so but I was special so I deserved to be able to be vain.  I continued at this pace for the rest of the day and as dusk approached I wandered to the nearest clearing and lay down to sleep (trying my hardest to avoid too many leaves and such).  My mind was wondering about my Chosen as I fell into a deep sleep.

****With Devastation****

I continued to sob still taking in the full extent of what I had just done.  The ripple effects of this one action were enormous.  Emotionally I was a wreck, but my mind told me to push away my emotions, that this was not the time or place for me to cry.  With those thoughts in mind my sobs decreased in regularity and my breath returned to its normal shallow self.  Using Chica for support I stood up and shook my head clear of all thoughts relating to Sevet and his death.

I knew I needed to get out of Hope's Point as fast as I could before anybody had discovered what I had done.  Still shaking I made set a course heading in the opposite direction from the Inn.  I continued stumbling through trees and bushes heading roughly in the direction of the Cliff.  I shoved through the underbrush as I fought rocks and twigs to leave the place that had once been a haven for me and had then turned into my personal Hell.

Chica was following close at my heals understanding my urgency to leave, not questioning the gut instinct I had that the Cliff would be the best place to stay.  I knew that I could not make it there tonight, but I had to sleep somewhere.  I continued to make my way through the forest pushing through the foliage, snapping twigs and branches as I went.  

The day was finally catching up to me as I stumbled into a clearing and toppled over in a heap.  My hands refused to obey my mind and push me into a standing position as I lay there shivering because of the cold.  Chica was now nuzzling my bruised form trying to provoke some sort of reaction from my seemingly lifeless form.

_: No need to worry Chica.  Just tired.  Wake me up if…:_  Sleep had penetrated my mind and pulled me down into its murky depths.  Chica curled up next to my sleeping form and warmed my body so that I had enough warmth to sleep uninterrupted.

****Companion POV****

Boy was sleeping nice.  But I knew I needed to get up now.  Stabilizing my two front hooves I grunted as I levered myself up from a laying position.  I stretched like a cat before continuing on my journey.  My Call was still pulsating in my head and my heart egging me onward.  I could tell I was getting closer now, the Call was stronger then it had been yesterday.  I knew I would find my Chosen today.  I could now identify my Chosen as a female and her name started with a D.  That was all I got from my Call, which tugged suddenly harder at my heart and mind.

Enough wasting time with thoughts time to find… 

Oh no who was it I was looking for again?

Damn specialness! 

I simply followed where my heart was telling me to go and hopped I would find whatever I was looking for.  I hope they can comb and braid my mane and tail I would love them if they did.

****Deva POV****

No one had found me by the time I woke up several candlemarks later as the sun peaked through the trees casting shadows in all directions.  Within the first few minutes of me waking up, I had woken up Chica and checked with the other animals around me to see if anyone was nearby.  I learned that there was a Companion on search about 20 miles away, but I paid no heed to it and simply started off on our journey farther and farther away from civilization and closer and closer to a look out point.

I set off at a jog; trying to make up for the time I lost sleeping.  Deeper and deeper into the woods I treaded hoping that I could leave all of my awful past behind me.  As the memory came back to me, of the things Sevet had done to me and of the thing I did to him, raw anger pumped through my veins, which quickly brought adrenaline.  Faster and faster I jogged trying my hardest to get away from the evil past that haunted me.  I had broken into a full out sprint hot tears sliding down my cheeks as I ran eyes closed but somehow managing to dodge trees as I sped through the forest.

Chica was trying to get me to stop by sending a steady stream of calmness through our bond and sending please of stopping in my mind.  One of the things she said however got me to do exactly what she meant for me to do.

_: Change Wolfs bondmate!:_

I screeched to a halt just as a wolf jumped into the exact place I would've been if I had continued.  I let out a yell of surprise and terror before running even faster than before leading the Change Wolf deeper and deeper into the forest.  I chanced a glance back at the wolf to find it had friends.  Now not only did I have 5 Change Wolfs wanting to kill me, but also they were gaining rapidly as we started to ascend up a hill.

****Companion POV****

Now there was pure terror in my mind.  I had remembered about 3 minutes ago why I was out in the wilderness and not in the Companions Field munching on its lovely grass-the reason of course being to pick those wonderfully delicious berries that only I could find.  Although currently I was having a hard time trying to figure out why berries would be scared and terrified.

Then it hit me.

Someone was going to eat those berries before I did.

Oh no you wont! 

****Deva's POV****

I could tell Chica was attacking the change Wolfs because of the blood lust in her mind.  My own mind was still racing, trying to keep one step ahead of the wolfs.  My arms and legs pumped as I finally cleared the slope and somehow finding myself on the cliff.  Before I had any time to ponder how the hell I got up here 3 of the Change Wolfs broke through the woods and surrounded me within moments.  Fear mixed with anger at the fact that I wouldn't die of old age made my mind freeze and make it impossible to think.

The wolfs were circling me, trying to find the weakest spot to attack their yellow eyes boring into my green ones.  I gave an involuntary shudder and I knew I reeked with fear.  My whole body tensed as I felt the one who had gotten behind me lunge and leap for the kill…

Fin

Sorry for leaving it at a cliffy, but I kind of felt like it *grins evily*.  Anyway, hope you like it so far, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Thanx goes out to:

Katsiebee (katie_buckley@hotmail.com)

Parttimeangel

Youa

Stee

ardent


	7. Caradoc

I tried to get this out ASAP because last chappie was a cliffy (again I'm sorry, I couldn't help it)

I keep on forgetting to add the disclaimer so here it is:

I don't own anything except Devastation, Chica, and Companion who will soon have a name.  Oh and the plot but I don't think anyone will copy anything that is mine seeing how it's really bad.

On with the story:

            Last time:

The wolfs were circling me, trying to find the weakest spot to attack their yellow eyes boring into my green ones.  I gave an involuntary shudder and I knew I reeked with fear.  My whole body tensed as I felt the one who had gotten behind me lunge and leap for the kill…

This time:

When the wolf was about a foot away from me Chica having just killed another wolf jumped out of the trees and tackled the animal mid leap.

_: Good timing Bondmate.:_

_: Twas nothing, my fair lady.:_

_: Show off.:_

_:HEY!  I'm killing these guys for your safety and all you can do is-:_  Whatever the only thing Chica could do was it was interrupted by a very tall, very white horse charging at the wolfs with an angry expression on his face (if horses can have expressions).  Soon, with both a Kyree and a Companion working together, all the Change Wolfs had either been killed or had run off with their tails between their legs.

As soon as the last of the wolfs had disappeared the Companion had swung its head around and stared at me with anger still in it's eyes.

_: _WHERE ARE MY BERRIES?_:_  The Companion had said- no screamed it in my head and I could do nothing to block out the voice.  I was definitely feeling confused at the fact that a Companion had spoken to me, and not to Choose me, oh no, but to ask me about berries.  Definitely, confusion was the situation in a nice not so neatly wrapped package.

_:What berries?  I haven't seen any berries since yesterday, and even then I only ate 5 and didn't take any with me.  So what are you talking about?:_

_: I know you have berries because my heart and mind are telling me you're the one, and that means _YOU HAVE MY BARRIES_!:  _ Again with the hurting of me.  It was getting really hard to pay attention to the raging Companion when my head was ringing.

_: For the last time Horse I don't have your BERRIES!:_  She was fuming with anger.  What was up with this Companion?  What was he talking about? Berries?  God was he annoying her.

_: Stop lying to me!  I know you have my berries and if you don't give them to me right now-:_

_: Idiot!  I hope you realize that it is impossible to lie mind to mind.  Why don't you go and Choose someone and get your butt back to Haven.:_  Boy I hoped this Companion would leave soon, he was really getting on my nerves, not to mention she had a feeling that Chica would attack if the Companion yelled at me again, not a very good idea.

_:Choose?  Wha-OH!  Now I remember.  I was out here to find my Chosen!  Huh, how did I forget.  How could I be so silly?  I can't believe it, how strange of me to forget why I was out of Haven.  Now that I mention it, why am I out of Haven?  I don't quite remember getting here so if you would help me remember I would much appreciate it.:_  Deva took a startled step back from the Companion.  He was really starting to scare her now.  She decided to help the poor Companion nonetheless.

_:You were off to find your Chosen, ring a bell?:_

_:You mean I was off to find you?  Oh… I get it, I'm supposed to Choose you now.  Devastation I Choose you, I love you and will never… ah… Oh yeah.  And I will never leave you.:_  Instantly she felt her soul fill with love and happiness.  Along with slight confusion, but she ignored that and flung her arms around his neck.  Happy tears of joy flowed freely down her cheeks and she felt like nothing would ever go wrong again.  Caradoc and Chica would always support her no matter what she did, they would be there for comfort and love and anything else she needed.

_This feels so good… I revel in the happiness my life has brought to me.  And now I can live a free persons life with support to help me overcome the fact that I killed someone._

I shuddered again as the memory threatened to invade my vision.  I fiercely shook my head then continued my hug with Caradoc and Chica.  Within 5 minutes of being Chosen I came to the realization that I would have to go to Haven.  And with this realization came the fact that anyone who saw Chica would immediately call wolf.

_:Chica, how are we supposed to deal with the fact that you will scare everyone witless like most were in the village?:_

_:I can try to keep myself looking like a very large sheepdog, but I can't keep that up for long so we need to find a more plausible answer.  You might as well tell everybody what I am, and deal with their responses.  I'm sure some of them know what I am.:_

_: I know they do, there is a resident Kyree at the Palace, but when we go on circuit, and we will need to come up with a plan.  I am Caradoc-:_

_:We know who you are horse, and personally I don't like you.:_

_:Chica!:  _I reprimanded, annoyed at the Kyree for the first time in my life.

_:Well I don't.  I don't like the fact that he nearly tried to kill you when you first met him, or the fact that he forgets that we know who he is.  I don't like anything he's done so far-:_

_:Well I don't like you either dog.  You could bite my Chose into little pieces without using any energy at all.:_

_:Well horse, at least I don't forget something as basic as what I was doing 5 seconds ago.:_

_:That's not true!  I don't forget what I was doing every 5 seconds it's more like every ten!:_

_:5, horse.:_

_:10, dog.:_  Chica growled at Cardoc.  In return Caradoc reared to his full height lashing out with his front hooves, barely missing hitting me square on the head.  He came down and snorted at Chica.  Then blinked and looked around.

_:Where am I?  Who are you?:_  I couldn't help but stare at the forgetful Companion, then shook my head and answered one of his questions-in part.

_:I'm your Chosen and you're taking me to Haven.:_  I said this while mounting Caradoc and motioning with my hands.  Chica leaped up, riding pavilion (AN:  I think that's what it's called…  But you know what I mean, Chica's behind Deva on Caradocs rump and Deva's in the saddle).  Caradoc seemed content with the answer and quickly started out to Haven.

Fin

Hope you liked.  I tried to add a bit more humor in this chapter, please tell me what you think.  I hope you like Caradoc, he's fun to right 'cause he's really forgetful.  Caradoc's kind of like Dory (sp?) in Finding Nemo, 'cept in horse form.

Thanx goes out to:

Emerald Flame

Katsiebee

silvervine

Fireblade K'Chona

Review Please!  


	8. Final Leg of the Journey

            Things were going better than expected.  Caradoc had only forgotten her name once in the past day and a half and he and Chica had only fought a total of 7 times since they met.  It was now the third day of their journey and everything so far was going well.

            _:Bondmate, I will go hunting now.  There is a herald cabin you can stay at just up ahead.  I will bring you and the horse something to eat.:_  Deva just gave a mental accent before asking a question to Caradoc.

            _: Why are you remembering things more now?:_

: Huh?  Oh, I don't know, my mother said that my Chosen would help me remember stuff better.  Or at least I think she did… Now that you mention it I'm not so sure.  It was either that or my breakfast was the most important meal of the day.  Oh well.  Where's the mutt?:

_: Wow, you actually remember that he is part of our group, I'm proud.:_  Deva stated sarcastically.  _: Chica is hunting to find us something to eat.  Chica's supposed to bring back some berries for you or something of that sort.:_

_: Who's Chica Chosen?  Oh no what's your name Chosen, I completely forgot!  You are my Chosen, right?:_  Deva sighed inwardly, this would be a long life at this rate

***Couple of days later***

Deva sat in Caradocs' saddle starring up at the palace gates.  Chica (looking like a large sheep dog) sat on Caradocs rump as they trotted through the large gates.  A pair of guards waved them through and they continued to make there way towards the palace.  She let Caradoc steer them, as she looked wide-eyed around the cobblestone path that led up to the palace itself.  A group of people awaited them there comprised of 2 men and a woman.  There were various amounts of people around them, mainly people looking like servants.  They approached the group and Deva dismounted with ease and Chica followed suit by leaping off Caradoc's back.

"Hello Deva.  I'm Teren, the Dean of the Collegium and these are my friends Dirk and Talia.  Since it is so late Dirk will show you to your rooms now.  In the morning your mentor will show you around the Collegium and get you settled in.  Now I understand you brought your sheep dog Chica with you-" At this point Deva interrupted him with a small smile.

"Sir, Chica comes from the forests surrounding my town of Hope's Point.  Chica's not a Sheep dog, Chica's a Kyree."  The news was obviously a shock to him and the others.  The servants who and been standing casually by Chica quickly backed up a few feet and Deva could see the surprise in the two people near Teren (both had their eyes wide).  Inwardly she smirked at their faces.

"Well, that changes things a little.  We must now ask Chica what she would prefer."  Deva didn't bother correcting the man, to tell him that Chica didn't have a specific gender.  "Does she want to sleep indoors in your room or out in the stables with the companions?"

_: I would prefer to stay as far away from this infernal beast as possible.  I would much rather sleep with Deva and keep her company then spend time with the horse who forgets who he is.:_  Chica didn't bother keeping that thought to himself but projected it to all standing around him.  And sadly, Caradoc had to retort to the comment.

_: At least I don't shed mutt!  Companions have dignity and invoke awe into every being that sees them.  You just invoke fear- flea-face!:_

_:The both of you SHUT UP!:_

_: He started it Chosen!:_

_: Like I care who started it, I just want it to stop.  Caradoc, go wherever you companions live and Chica stay here.: _ "Now, where were we going?"  She asked Dirk, ignoring the stunned look on his face.

"Right… We'll be heading off to the girls side of the new Heralds wing.  It was just built recently.  Every 4 rooms has it's own courtyard, your mentor will most likely be one of the people living in the surrounding rooms.  If you would follow me your bags will be taken care of by the servants."  They made small talk on the way to her new room, Deva having to take two steps for Dirks one.  She was surprisingly short for her age (like 4'10").  As they walked down the corridors they ran into no one until they were 5 feet from her new room.  A girl with white blond hair stepped out of the room across from her own.  Dirk seemed almost to get nervous for a second before calling out to the girl.

"Allegra!  I know you've only been here a month, but we've got another trainee that needs a mentor.  Normally I don't require this until someone's been here for at least 3 months, however everyone else has a mentee.  Could you please show Devastation around?  I would really appreciate it."  Allegra's eyes betrayed none of her emotions, her face held the same.  She simply gave a quick nod of her head then walked over to them.  As soon as they had been introduced Dirk quickly walked off.

"Hi!  I know he introduced me as Devastation, but I'd prefer to be called Deva- Doesn't give people the creeps."  Allegra gave no response at all.  In fact not a muscle in her face changed.  Then she started to talk, her voice hard and emotionless.

"I do not care for your name.  I will show you around today and tomorrow- after that you're on your own.  Don't expect me to be nice to you or to be soft.  I will be at your room door tomorrow at 7:00."  With that she turned and strode away.  Deva wrinkled her nose at Allegra but shrugged and opened her door.  Chica instantly trotted through ahead of her.  She stepped inside and smiled.  There was a bed and chest at one end of the room and at the other was a couch and bookshelf.  There was a door opposite her leading out to the courtyard.  Deva decided to go explore outside the room before hitting the sack.

She spent a good 20 in the small garden outside her room thinking of all the things she could grow out there.  She wondered briefly who lived in the other apartments surrounding her room, but didn't ponder long.  She quickly went back inside where she found her traveling stuffs placed on top of the chest.  Leaving the task of sorting it out for sometime tomorrow she quickly climbed into bed and smiled.

:Good night Caradoc, goodnight Chica.  Don't kill each other while I sleep:

_:I promise not to Bondmate.:_

_:I agree with Fur face… I think:_

Deva smiled at the absurdity of her new life as a herald trainee.  She couldn't wait to see what her life brought for her in the future.

Fin

(For good…I think at least)

OK.  I think that's the end of "Life Of Devastation".  *tear*  Oh well.  Onto greener pastures I suppose.  Your guys have to tell me whether or not I forgot some cliffhanger I left you in and I'll add another chapter.

Currently I'm working (sorta 'bout a line every week) on the History of Allegra and her Friends.  It's gonna be called "The prophecy of Wings"  But I'm not gonna start posting that until I've finished writing it on paper which will take some time.  Though the sad thing is it's already 32 front back binder pages long.  I'm really pathetic.  Sorry to not have posted in such a long time.

Thanks to:

Terryie

Silvervine

Katsiebee

Akennea

Emerald Flame

Darkfyre

And

Guess


End file.
